Time after Time
by baby melancholie
Summary: Changed title, before Start a new life! What if Ginny Weasley, turned her back to the magical world, after the happenings in the chamber of secrets? For more just read! R
1. Prologue

Rewritten chapters ... a new start for Time after Time

Reviews would be great =)!

have fun Esther

"Ginny, are you ok?" Bill lifted his head and saw his little sister come into his kitchen.

Ginny didn't say anything, but she looked at him with big brown eyes. "Come here." Bill took his 12 year old sister into his lap. She buried her head in his chest: "It was all my fault…Bill…only my fault. The chamber…I…I attacked pupils…"

Ginny could not comprehend what she did and Bill didn't know what he should say to comfort her. If it would help her, he would go back to England in an instant, with the only purpose to kill Lucius Malfoy. "No, Ginny. That was not you!" he tried to sooth her.

"But… I… told the Basilisk to attack...and I almost killed Ron and Harry. He used me…" she sobbed into his chest. Ginny never cried, this was only the third time he saw her cry. The first time was, when she felt off a broom and broke her arm when she was 7. The second time, Ron had hidden her stuffed dragon, she was 5 years old. And now this, _never_, thought the oldest Weasley son, has seen her this desperate. So broken, not since the 3 weeks his family stayed here in Egypt, he never saw her smile or laugh. She refused to go into the pyramids. If he ever came across Malfoy he won't show any mercy.

"He hurt me… and I thought he was my friend." Ginny's sobs pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, but he didn't know if he really want to hear the answer.

Ginny shook her head, this was something she would never be able to talk about. "It's ok. You don't have to. I'll get you in bed."

"Will you stay, Billie?" she asked quietly.

"As long as you want." he whispered, and tucked her in.

"Take care f, Ginny!" her Mum hugged her tightly. "Of course, mum." Ginny forced her self to smile. She followed Hermione, Ron and Harry into the train.

"I have to talk alone with you." Harry muttered. Ron turned around: "Go away, Ginny!"

Ginny was shocked, he promised her, that he would never leave her side again. She gulped: "How nice!" and with that she swaggered away.

"No... Please... no!" Ginny woke up, soaked in sweat. She looked around; she was in Hogwarts in her bed, not in the chamber. She tried to breathe calmly, like Bill showed her. But the pictures didn't disappear. She saw herself, how she attacked her friends, how she dipped her finger in their blood. "You don't have any friends. You have only me!" she heard him again. Her nightmare. _Tom._

Gently she got out of her bed, crept the stairs down, to the boys-dormitories.

'Boys 5th Year' was written on the door.

"Fred?" she crawled into the bed of her big brother, he moved slowly.

"Ginny!" Fred wiped his face.

"I am so ashamed." she told him calmly. Fred opened his eyes wide, he could only make out her silhouette. She sat cross legged on his bed, her face set in a serious scowl.

Fred sat up: "What do you mean, Peanut?"

"He comes back, like last year.", her voice was small and scared. Appalled, Fred pulled her into a hug. He couldn't remember when he saw his little so devasted, Ginny was always the third twin, the little prankster not this scared and frightened girl. He could curse himself for it, that he doesn't get how bad she was doing last year. Maybe he could have prevented this, if he had spend time with her, like he had promised it to her.

"Fred, who're you talking to?" then he saw her. Ginny, how she try to disappear into Fred.

"What happened?"

"I am scared, George, scared that she doesn't get it."

"She will do, she is strong. And she has us and Ron, we will protect her!" he tried to calm his twin. "And where were we last year? The only time, when she really needed us, we weren't there, George!"

"Take me away, Fred." mumbled Ginny.

"What?" Fred lifted her chin.

"Out of here. Out of Hogwarts. Please!"

"But Ginny, where would you go?" George was dumbfounded.

"Anywhere. Anywhere, where he won't find me. Everywhere, where is no magic."

"Are you sure?" Fred looked at her.

"Yeah. I don't want any magic any longer!"

"Where is Ginny, actually?", Ron asked the next morning during breakfast.

"Packing.", Fred stood behind him. "If you would like to say good bye. You should go now. She is leaving in a couple of minutes."

"What? Why?" Hermione didn't understand, she thought Ginny was a friend.

"Isn't that obvious?" Fred shrugged. The trio got up and followed Fred to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny stood in the common room, and bid farewell to a friend.

"Do you have everything, Peanut?" George asked.

"Yes, I think so. I should go to the Entrance Hall." she smiled at him.

"Hey, would you really leave without saying goodbye to us?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"To be honest, yes!" Ginny dropped her gaze. "Can we go?" she turned around to the twins. Ginny looked around as she did the trip from the common room to the entrance hall the last time, tried to soak every little ounce of magic and beauty that was held in this very castle.

"Miss Weasley!" someone shouted. Ginny turned around and saw her former Head of house Professor McGonagall.

"As your head of house and in the name of the whole Hogwarts faculty, I wish you only the best for your future. Take care of yourself!"

"Thank you very much, Professor!"

Ginny only then saw her two oldest brother behind Professor McGonagall, she flung herself into their arms. "Everything prepared?"

"Yes." Charlie hugged her and Bill took her trunks. "We bring you to Aunt Phoebe."

"Write me, Mione." she hugged her friend shortly.

"But…Ginny…"

"I am going to my Aunt, she lives in London. The twins have her address. Don't forget me. And here… I won't need it any more." Ginny pushed her wand in Hermiones hand.

"You will need it…"

"No, magic is history for me!" she said loudly. Ron and Harry looked horror-stricken.

"Bye Ron." she hugged him, and waved to Harry, then went with Charlie and Bill. She turned her back to Hogwarts and magic, and started her new life!


	2. Great Party

"Great party, yea?" Mary passed her a mug of tea, and stand next to her at the veranda. "Yes." Ginny sighed. "Maybe the best birthday I ever had." "Well, the 14th has to be extraordinary, dear cousin." "You say that every year, Mary." Ginny laughed. "Hey, nothing is better than a big party." Mary smirked.

"A Penny for your thoughts!" "Ahh ,nothing special...only what my life was before I came to you guys." Ginny looked in the night. She loved London, especially during the night when it sparkles and twinkles. "Boring, that was your life before!" May chuckled before she threw her arm around Ginny's shoulder. Mary isn't a witch, neither her mum, but her dad was the famous Fabian Prewett, Molly Weasley's brother. But she understood why Gin left her family and her world after the incidents. It took almost 6 months until Ginny was nearly the person she knew from the few visits at the burrow.

"Do you visit them this summer?" she asked curious, knowing that Ginny feared the visit at the Burrow. "Yes, but not in the Burrow. They are here in London. It's a tricky story, about the returning of Harry's godfather. I don't think that I understood Mione's letters right."

"And they never came to see you all this time, I mean they are London. And that definitely not since yesterday." Mary cut in. "They are busy. He is back!"

"Who is back?"

"Tom!"

"What! No...never! The guy who harmed you. I thought he is dead?"

"I don't know exactly. I'm not sure if I understood the story correctly. But do I even want to know?" Ginny sat down at the patio ranks, her glance straight on the sparkling Thames.

"Are you afraid?"

"Don't know. He doesn't know where I am. And I don't think it bothered him, he has bigger problems than me."

"I'm going to bed, Emma! Don't stay too long!" Mary pecked her on the cheek, and went inside. Ginny smiled as she heard her nickname. Em, only her closet friends were calling her so. She wasn't really Ginny anymore...that was the name of a little girl. Her full name Ginvera, brought shivers up and down her back...Tom always called her that. So it was either Gin, or Emma after her favourite Jane Austen novel 'Emma'.

She loved her life. Her new family, with her aunt Phoebe and Mary, her 17 years old cousin, Angus the Labrador of the family. And her friends, Matt her best male friend of hers and Marys, he is the same age as Mary. He took her to her first open air concert, her first pub visit, and he defend her, at the school if she didn't know tv- series and starlets. He was the one who gave her her nickname. And of course Judith, her class mate, they are in the same swimming team at school.

Certainly, she misses her parents and brothers. But it was strange, she just could talk with Mary and Phoebe. She doesn't feel guilty immediately or get bone-crushing hugs. She wasn't followed by unsure glances, if she breaks down by the next step, or if she transforms someone into stone.

It was Charlie's idea that she should go to her relatives, and she was so thankful for that. She feels so comfortable in the Muggleworld, saver, and more herself.

However the events, of the last year, fret her. Hermione wrote her the main events, so she was always up to date. The triwizard tournament, the graveyard, Toms comeback, that shocked her. Her nightmares came back after that, and Tom was more alive than never before.

Ginny sighed, tomorrow was the big day. She is going to see them again. After two years she would see her complete family again, at the Grimmauld Place. Will Harry be there, too? He rescued her then, did she ever thank him? How would he look like? she asked herself.

Certainty handsome, Ginny smiled, as she thought about his eyes, this emerald green. "You too!"

"What?" Ginny turned appalled around, she saw Phoebe in the door frame.

"I believe, you thought aloud, honey." she smirked at her niece.

"Yeah… I think." Ginny mumbled.

"You look pretty, too. Good Night, birthday girl!" Phoebe bent down to her kiss her on the top of the head.

"Yeah, night, Phoebe, sleep well!" The redhead turned back to her reflection, she agreed, she didn't look that bad. The dark red came under the influence of Mary to a light red, almost dark amber, and it fits better. Sure her style was changed too, she loves it. An older cousin is great, no, she corrects herself, an older sister is great.

"Happy Birthday, Gin! Get up honey." Phoebe jolt Ginny gentle.

"5 Minutes." she asked dozily, and rolled over to her left side.

"No, Gin. Your brothers will pick you up soon. Come on breakfast already."

Ginny opened slowly her eyes: "Cafe latte?"

"I'll kill Mary for contaminating you with her coffee addiction.", Phoebe grumbled.

"No you won't. You love her to much." Ginny sat up.

"You are too quick-witted, for your own good." Phoebe laughed, and stood up to wake her other daughter.

Since the day Ginny set a foot in this house, she had two daughters. And for nothing in the world, would she give her back. She was glad, that Mary never received a Hogwarts letter, she wouldn't know if she could bear to loose her daughter to this world, after she lost her beloved Fabian.

"I suppose, I won't hear any details about yesterday night?" Phoebe smirked, when her two girls slumber barely into the kitchen and drop themselves on their chairs.

"Only this Mum. Great!" Mary winked Ginny. Ginny groaned, she knew exactly what Mary means. Mary and Matt had caught her yesterday during a snogging session with Lucas. Matt wasn't very thrilled about this.

"I'm under the shower!" said Ginny and disappeared in the bathroom.

Shortly after, the bell rings and Mary opened the door, in front of her stood two of her cousins. "Fred, George come in!" she welcomed the twins.

"Hello Mary. It's good to see you! Is Ginny ready?"

"Yes of course. Just a sec."

"Emma, move your adorable bum, your brothers are here!" Mary shouted upstairs.

"Mary Prewett, are you sure the people in Dublin have heard you clearly?" Phoebe came into the hallway. "Hey guys, it is good to see you!" she hugged her nephews. "Come on on, you can wait in the living room." she directed the twins in the biggest room of the house. "Sorry for the mess, but the girls had a big birthday party yesterday. Mary, could you light a fire under Emma's bum, she is too late!"

"Emma? Actually we would like to pick up Ginny!" George laughed.

"For god's sake. That's her nickname. I wanedt to refuse, but everyone is calling her that, so!"

"Gin, are you ready?" Mary's head popped up.

"Yes, I am!" Ginny put her purse, mp3-player and mobile phone in her hand bag. "Could you stop to staring, please? Is something wrong?"

"No, but Lucas did a good job yesterday, didn't he?", Mary asked with a cheeky grin. At this time, Ginny saw the similarities between Mary and the twins.

"Why?"

"Have you seen, this beautiful thing?" Mary pushed her over to the mirror and point at the love bite on her throat.

"Fuck!" swore Ginny, "I'll kill him, really!"

Mary giggled madly "I am sure Matt will take care of this. But now you need something to cover..." Mary looked over the room. "Here take this!" Mary tied a blue scarf around her neck, which matched the aquamarrine T-Shirt she decided to wear.

"Ginny!" the twins hugged her. "Look at you. You sure are growing up" They glanced at her little sister full of pride. "Happy Birthday, peanut!"

"Thank you!" Ginny whispers and fought the tears back.

"Give us a call, if you will sleep there, Ginny!" Phoebe whispered in her ear.

"I won't." Ginny looked in her aunt eyes. "You can do that, honey. Trust yourself!"

"If it makes you sick, we are in the Crowns, celebrate your birthday, Emma."

"Thanks." Ginny kissed both on the cheek.

"Ok, let's go!" said George.

"We missed you, Peanut." Fred put an arm around her shoulders.

"Me too." she grinned.

"Mum is not doing well. You are not at home and now Percy!"

"Wow, that are two different stories, Percy is a git. He Left after a row... I had a very good reason, hadn't I!" Ginny replied tartly.

"Yes, that's right. But you know her. She is worried sick about you, whole alone in the Muggleworld." George looked apologetic at her. Ginny breathed in deep: "Well, how do we get there. With the tube?"

"No, Peanut, we will apparate." Fred smirked. "We passed our tests..."

"Oh no, definitely not!" Ginny folded her arms across the chest. "That's the fastest way, Ginny. And to go with the tube is a bit fishy to us!" Ginny looked unsure at her brothers.

"I'll take you with me. You trust me, or?" Fred caress her back. "You only need to cling at me, alright." She nodded and with a pop they disappeared.

Ginny stumbled, when they appeared at the Grimmauld Place. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am only a little bit dizzy."

"The first time is the heaviest one." George tried to light her mood.

"That was the first and the last time for me." said Ginny with a shaky voice.

"Read this!" George gave her a note: "Grimmauld Place No. 12 London"

In front of them appears an old big house. "Oh my..."

"Impressive, he?" Ginny nodded.

"Before we get in, you know the story?" asked Fred her.

"Yes, Hermione, wrote me something, and the rest was filled up with your and Bill letters."

"Good then in we go!"

With Fred and George, Ginny stepped in the inside from Grimmauld Place 12, and her impression was confirmed. The house was dark, dusky, grim and full of magic, which caused Ginny to cring.

"Ginny!" she heard her Mum scream, and Molly ran towards her, like the twins she gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!"

"Thank you, Mum."

"You are grown. So grown-up, and your hair... so different." Ginny snuggled into her Mum; she smelled the familiar scents of the Burrow and cookies.

"We missed you so much, Ginevra!" her dad joined the hug, too. Suddenly a scream brokethe welcome scene. Ginny passed a bewilderment gaze to the twins.

"Harry. He is slightly annoyed..." Ginny nodded shortly, but didn't understand a thing.

"I can understand him pretty well!" a man stepped into the hallway. Ginny didn't recognize him; he has long brown hair and looked a bit shabby.

"You must be Ginny!" he put his hand forward to shake hers. "This house doesn't know any topics without you, except Voldemort maybe. But you are the more interesting one." he grinned widely at her.

"I am glad to provide for your amusement." Ginny was pissed, had her family nothing better to do, besides to tell every one that she was possessed by Tom Riddle?

"I am Sirius Black."

"Hi!", she shook his hand, "I heard a lot of you, too."

"Only the best, I hope." he answered and return her smile.

"That depends on the interpretation, Mr. Black." Molly gasp, how did Ginny talk so freely with a person, that everybody thought was a convicted criminal until a few weeks ago, but also her tone was not appropiated to speak to an adult.

"So, and I am very excited of your interpretation of the things, Ginny. And please call me Sirius!" he laughed and didn't seem shabby at the moment. Sirius directed Ginny into the kitchen and explained her that this is the house of his parents, and she gets a short from of the summer of her family.

"BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. I MEAN I WAS AT THE GRAVEYARD...!" Harry yelled, and you heard loud steps towards the kitchen. "WHO FOUGHT LAST YEAR..." his shouting was interrupted by Hermiones scream: "Ginny!"

"Hey.", she'd free herself from her brown haired friend. "I am also happy to see you." she laughed. "Happy Birthday, little sis." she hugged Ron and Harry shortly. "

May ask, why you're screaming, Harry?" she smirked at him.

"No!" he said abruptly. "Happy Birthday." he mumbled at her shoulder.

A little bit later, Ginny sat with Hermione in one of the numerous rooms of the Grimmauld Place. "How do you bear this?" asked Ginny and shivered.

"I have no idea. This house is so cold, it is horrible. Harry is furious. And we don't know anything, what's going on." Hermione sighed. "My mum keeps you on the go, hm?"

"Yeah you could say that. We clean the whole house..."

"It doesn't help?"

"Not really…" The girls chat a while until Harry and Ron came into.

"We are freed from cleaning today!", proclaimed Ron, and felt into an easy chair and Harry sat cross legged on the floor.

"Sounds good, but why are you here?" asked Mione.

"Order meeting." snorted Harry.

"And why are you not there?" Ginny looked from one to the other.

"I am to young." Harry hissed.

Hermione tried to change the topic: "You wear a nice scarf. May I?"

"That's not the best..." Ginny said, but it was too late, the scarf wasn't any longer around her neck. "...idea."

"Wow, Ginny. This needed a lot of work." she pointed at the love bite. Ginny tried to cover it again, but Ron holds her chin between his thumb and his forefinger: "Who is he?"

"That's none of your business, Ron!" Ginny was calm.

"Of course, you are my baby sister!" he cried out.

"No, Ron. I am only your baby sister, if it fits you! When none of your friends are near, for example! Go away? Remember?" Ginny was furious, and stormed out of the room, leaving the Trio flabbergasted behind.

"What does she mean?" Harry asked.

"Blimey! In the summer, after...you know. I promised her, that I take care of her. That I never loose sight of her. But then you said you need to talk to us, about Sirius, at the train, remember? And I sent her away." Ron sighed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other guilty. "Do you think, that's the reason...why she did not return to Hogwarts, because of me...?" the last words were only whispers. He looked painful at his two best friends.

"I don't know Ron. Maybe one of many, but don't you see, how fine she is. She's feeling so good there!" Hermione answered carefully. "I have never been there."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'd never visited her at Aunt Phoebe's. I don't know how she's living. I mean even Charlie was there. But not I and I don't even know why!"

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs Weasley announced a few minutes later and the three headed into the kitchen. Ginny was already there and talked with Bill, she'd ignored them.

"More chicken, Ginny?" asked Sirius. "No, thanks. I am full."

"You need something to eat, darling. You're looking incredible thin!" responded Molly, and poured more rice on Ginny's plate.

"I'd said no, Mum. And I am not thin. And yes, I'm getting enough to eat!" Ginny shot a glare at her mother.

"I only mean well..." Molly sat down again.

"And how is school going, Peanut?" Bill tried to smooth the temper.

"Well, I'd passed all tests." "Great." Bill grinned at her supportive.

"You put us in shame." Fred shook his head heartsick.

"Don't worry. Mary and me don't stick too much with the curfew." winked Ginny, and the twins smiled satisfied.

"What? Ginny you shouldn't worry Phoebe so much. It's a privilege that you live there!" Molly watched her daughter intensely.

Ginny looked shocked: "Do you want to say that you are making me going back at the Burrow?"

"Maybe...if your behavior is not he best..."

"Bloody hell, don't you think Phoebe would have told you, if she had problems with me?"

"Language, Missy. This does the Muggleworld to you..." her Mum scowled, "Maybe it will be the best for you, if you'll move back into the Burrow!"

Ginny dropped her cutlery clanking. "No...Never... Why do you say this, you don't know anything about my life there? You visited me only twice, even Charlie and Bill were there more often."

"I only want to know how you grow up. How you live...!"

"Nobody detained you, or? It was your decision. Phoebe invited you, but you had always excuses, the Quidditch world cup, the boys coming back from Hogwarts, Christmas duties. Now, Tom is back. How long live you here? 1 or 2 month...you'd never contacted me. The twins told me that you're here. That's hurts Mum." Ginny was now behind furious. She glows, her hair was ruffled and her bright blue eyes shot flashes through the room. Everybody was silent.

"Maybe we should talk about this later?" Arthur tried to calm his wife down.

"Sometimes I don't even know, if you miss me, if you love me. But then Mary makes a joke or we are going out. Phoebe cheers for me at my competions, so loud that's almost embarrassing. And then I know even if my parents see me like a weak person, who was so dumb to get possessed by Voldemort. I have a family who loves me, who don't think I am weak or that I don't deserve it to be loved." with that Ginny stormed out of the kitchen

They looked at each others. "A true Wealsey." mumbled Tonks and looked still at the door.

"I don't want to lose my baby, Arthur. Not my daughter." Molly sobbed in Arthurs shoulder.

"Then you should stop acting like that." said Sirius serious and followed Ginny outside.

Ginny searched the front door: "Fuck!" she cursed herself and looking after something in her handbag. "The door is at the other side!" Ginny turned around and saw Sirius in the door frame. "You know, that you weren't fair, right?"

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Sirius stepped towards her and embraced her tightly. Then her walls broke down and she sobbed in Sirius shoulder: "It's so frustrating, every time I be with them, they give me the intention that this is all my fault. You know, I love my new life, but every time when we meet us, they try to convince me to come back. They don't accept that the Burrow isn't my home any more. There began the whole story. I have nightmares, that I have to come back."

"Come, talk to your Mum. You can't go now; you have to unwrap you presents." Sirius guided Ginny back into the kitchen. "I am sorry, darling...", Molly hugged her tightly, "You have to visit us at the burrow, then we could talk about all!" Ginny strutted, at the word Burrow, it makes her shiver.

"She is nice." said Tonks later, after Ginny was gone.

"Yes, she is my only female friend." responded Hermione and sat next to Tonks on the Couch. "Her story is unique. I mean she must be a very powerful witch to fight a whole year against Voldemort."

"Yes, but she won't see it, and her Mum is afraid..."

"You mean Molly is afraid of her own daughter?" Tonks shook her head in disbelieve.

Hermione shrugged: "Why else should she refused to visit Ginny. They blame themselves, for what happened. Molly, that she did not see what happened to her daughter. And Ginny...well... that she let Voldemort into her mind."

"Think about it, Hermione, she was eleven years old. The most mature wizards are not capable to resist Voldemort longer than a few days. She resisted him almost 10 month and he made her things to do, but he couldn't get all of her."

"Yes, she must be really powerful."


	3. Christmas Blues

The month flew by and it was autumn already, Ginny received letters from Hermione about Hogwarts and a new DADA-teacher, a woman who looks like toad and who refused Tom's comeback, and a underground formation leaded by Harry. Sirius wrote to her too not often but constantly.

Christmas showed up, and in Phoebes house started the usual craziness. Cookies were baked, presents wrapped and the whole house was undergoing a Christmas themed decoration.

"Do you think Matt likes the concert cards?", Ginny asked Mary. It was two days to Christmas eve and the girls sat in front of the TV and drunk mulled wine. "You went nutters, or? If he likes it, he will love it, believe me. It's his favourite band." Mary grinned at her. "Good.", Ginny smiled at herself, that she got 2 tickets for one of the rare concerts from Matt's favourite band was luck, pure luck. She's looking forward to watch his face when he unwraps his present.

"Are you going to see your parents, this year?", Mary interrupted her thoughts, "I mean there are in London, or?" "Never, this is our day. I'll go on boxing day, I arranged it with my Mum." "We understand, if you would like to celebrate Christmas with your family, Emma." Mary looked carefully at her. "You are my family, You, Phoebe and Angus!" Ginny said in a no joke kind of voice. "I love you, Emma. You know this, right?" Mary slipped an arm around her waist. The moment was interrupted, as an white fog streamed into the living room, and the two girls broke apart and looked suspicious until it assume a definite shape, a panther. "Dad hurt. Come to the Grimmauld Place immediately!", the panther vanished, Ginny sat there without any emotion. "Emma...Gin?" Mary rocked her shoulder. Ginny looked at her with a trembling lip. "What was that?" "A Patronus, a magical creation. That was Bills … I have to go...now!" like in fast motion, she stood up. "I come with you!" Mary scrambled to her feet as well. But Ginny shook her head: "No Mary, thank you. Tell Phoebe where I am." "I'll call you a cab, Gin." Mary helped her into her coat, and grabbed then the phone. "You have all, keys, your mobile, money?" "Yes." "Call me if you need anything, Emma." Mary shoved her into the cab.

"To Grimmauld Place, please!", told Ginny the driver and leaned back into the cushions. Her mind spinning, what happened, was it bad, how is her father...

About 45 minutes later, she stood in front of the house. It was 2 a.m. on a Saturday morning, and London decided between awake and asleep. Nervously she knocked at the door. Sirius opened an instant later. "Were you seen?" he asked low. "No, I don't think so.", Ginny answered and stepped in.

With Sirius together, she went into the kitchen, her brothers and Harry were already there. Fred and George slept on their chairs, Ron goggled into nirvana, and Harry stared into a candle, which was placed on the kitchen table.

"Your dad was attacked, while he had some order activities to do..." Sirius began. "Attacked?" "By the snake from you-know-who, he was bitten Ginny.",Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder and directed her to a chair next to Harry. "Hey Harry." Ginny greeted him and removed her cloak. "I am so sorry." he chocked out and Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Really I'm awfully sorry." "But it's not your fault." With a jerk he stood up and fled out of the room. "Did I say something wrong?", Ginny asked uncertainly. "No, he'd dreamed the whole accident because of this; we could find your father so fast. I should go after him." Sirius followed Harry and a silence extended over the kitchen.

"Hey mate." Sirius looked worriedly at his godson. Harry sat with his head in his hands on a couch, but Harry didn't bother to look up. "What's bothering you?", Sirius knelt in front of him. "What's bothering me?" Harry looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "I attacked Mr Weasley, Sirius." "No, this was not you, Harry. This was the snake." "But why, I'd seen that?" "I would answer you if I can, but I can't!" Silent "Come on, we should go back.", as the both entered the kitchen, Molly had sent a letter: Arthur is on the up and up. I'm coming soon.

"Mum!, George shouted, as Molly stepped in. "Bill is with Dad.", she tried to be calm. "Breakfast!" Sirius announced happily and started to prepare a full breakfast.

A little bit later, the Weasley with Harry and Tonks, were on their way to the Mungo's. Ginny was white as a wall, he's back, it won't stop, she thought, she shivered as the memories she associate with the hospital, crept slowly in her mind. "How do we get there?"Fred asked, he had an arm around Ginny. "By tube, here left." Tonks answered, and carried them to the tube entrance. The behaviour of her family in a tube, make Ginny smile. Fred, who didn't get his ticket through the ticket machine or the face of Ron as the door closed automatic. Molly looked also unsure, only Tonks sat relaxed next to Harry and talked with him. Ginny hold onto a bar and kept tabs on them, Harry didn't look quite happy with the topic of the conversation. "The next one is ours." announced Tonks and Molly let a breath out. "Do you drive often, with something like that?" asked Fred Ginny. "Always, when I'm late for school." Ginny smiled. "And that don't scars you?" "Are you afraid of steps, which suddenly vanish in front of you?" she retorted. Fred said nothing, only stared at her dry tone.

"Here.", Tonks stopped in front of a closed shop. Ginny knows the hospital very well, she was here after her first year, for a few checkups, the goose bumps on her arms growing. Suddenly her handbag rings. "What's that! Molly asked and scanned the area, then she saw as her daughter rummage in her hand bag, and as she pressed a little item against her ear. The others watched her suspicious, too.

"Ginny. How are you? How are Arthur? Is everything alright?" Phoebe's voice was agitated."Morning. No, I don't know anything. But I am okay." Ginny turned around, she felt the looks of the others, "We are on the way to Dad. I don't know how long I will be there..." "No problem, stay overnight. Do you need something?" "No, thanks, I have to quit..." "Ginny, you can talk to me, you now that, or?" "Yes." Ginny grinned at the calming words of Phoebe. "Love from Mary. And I love you!" "I love you, too Phoebe." Ginny said, and slipped her mobile back. "Everything alright, Peanut?" George asked her. "Yeah, Phoebe want to know how we and Dad are." "How nice." retorted Molly stiffly.

"He will be okay!" Ginny said to Harry, when they entered the hospital. "I hope so.", Harry's answer was low.

Arthur sat straight in his bed and read the latest issue of daily prophet, as his family arrived. He was relieved, when he glanced at his daughter. He were anxious, if she would be there, too. His left arm, were taped on his chest, with the other one he hugged Ginny tightly. "Good to see you here, princess.",he muttered into her ear. They chatted a little bit, until Molly dismissed the kids: "Tonks and Moody are waiting outside..."

"What do you think they'll talk about?", Ron looked at them enquiring. "For such a case, we have these one!", with a big smirked, Fred and George presented a few extendable ears. Harry and Ron grabbed them immediately, Ginny shook her head, but Fred throw it at her and grinned even more. Ginny sighed, she knew she hadn't a chance against the twins.

"Of course, he's worrying.", Ginny heard Moody. "The boy sees things through the snake of You-know-who. Surely Potter doesn't know exactly, what this means, but if he possessed him..." Harry drew the extendable ear out. Everybody looked at him, and he looked at them, fear was in their faces. Only Ginny looked serious and worried. Nobody said anything on the way back, they were to shocked, and didn't know what to do with this suggestion. Harry disappeared instantly into his room, and refused to come down, not even for dinner.

One after another they went into bed, Ginny stayed also, even if she wasn't sure if she was able to sleep in this house. She borrowed a shirt from Fred and did her Mum a favour; she went straight after dinner to bed. She missed her own room, it was light and friendly. Nothing there scares her; here it crackles everywhere and the pictures talks with each other.

Gentle, not to wake someone up, she snuck into the kitchen, but those were already occupied, with Sirius.

"I asked myself, when you'll come down, Ginny.", he greeted her, and tapped on the chair next to him. "Thanks for your letters, Sirius. I wondered every time how you made it to a Muggle post office!" "Oh, I had a complice.", he grinned, "Tonks, she helped me. But I have to thank. Your letters lighted my mood incredible." "This house is horrible!", spat Ginny out. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't sleep here either. It is one of the darkest places, I ever known...next to Azkaban of course!" "What was that?", Ginny jumped up, as she heard a jangle. "Harry, he is with Buckbeak, he tries to calm down. I know what you heard today. He thinks, he is possessed by..." "By Tom.", Ginny completed his sentence. "Maybe, you could talk to him?" Sirius pleaded. "That's more difficult than it sounds, he won't talk to anyone. And neither do I about..." "I know, but please...for Harry." "It's a little bit poor, to play the Harry-card, isn't it? After all, what I told you about my little crush..." "He means so much to me, Ginny. And so too you! He is all what I have, and I promised Prongs to take care of him..."

"Ok, I'll do it. I don't know exactly why, but I will.", Ginny said confidently. She wasn't sure about her feelings for Harry; she hadn't seen him for more than 2 years. But he managed it, to create goose bumps on her arms, every time he smiled at her.

She went into her bed, and right at the next morning, she had her conversation with Harry. Hermione arrived and they had a big row, which he's hiding for his friends

"Well, that was pretty dense from you. If I consider, that I am the only person, you know, who was already possessed by Tom. And I am the only one, who can tell you, how it feels." Harry Ginny stared at each other, standing on the opposite sides of the hallway. "I'd forget!" "Lucky you!", she responded dryly. "I am sorry." Ginny raised a eyebrow. "So...so do you think I am possessed?"

"Hermione, Ron. Could you?", her voice was pleading and Hermione understood the hint. "Come on Ron.", she shoved him to the stairs. "But I want to hear...!" "No!", Ginny shook her head. "And not this ears, capisce?" She and Harry went into his and Ron room,

"We should sit down.", they sat down on his bed. Ginny started: "Do you remember anything, what you have done. Do you have any blackouts?", her voice was stern. "No.", said Harry after a short while. "Then you were never possessed.", Ginny laid her hand on his arm. "Mione told me, that you'd felt, what Tom would do last year." "What, how dare she..." "Calm down, she's worrying about you, and I was the only one, who could help her." "But his time, I was inside this snake...", Harry didn't know why he spoke with Ginny about this, but it felt good, she didn't judged him, she listen and tried to answer his questions. "...maybe Voldemort found a way, to take me out of Hogwarts to London." "Ron said, you didn't move an inch out of your bed." Harry was silent; it looked like Ginny was right. He wasn't this weapon and he wasn't possessed. "Talking helps, Harry. Don't ignore your friends." Ginny stood up and reached the door. "But why haven't you talked to us, your friends...In your first year?" Ginny turned around: "Were you my friends at this time? I'm not even sure, if you are now!", she slammed the door and run down. "What's wrong Ginny?" Sirius asked her astonished. "Your godson...!" she spat out.

A little bit later they decorated the house; it wouldn't be so great like Phoebe's but at least it took the darkness away. Sirius and Harry decorated the Christmas tree, and Sirius use the moment: "What was this with Ginny, today?", he asked innocently. "I 'd only advised her, to stick with her own advices." "In what for an occasion?", Sirius asked further. He knew the situation already, he spoke with Ginny about his, her reaction was not perfect, but neither were Harry's. "on the chamber and Voldemort.", he said this so occasionally, that Sirius moaned and head butted him. "A few more gene from Lily, were perfect for your own good!"

"What? First of all, she said I should talk to my friends. Then I ask her, why she Hadn't done this. And she throw at me, that she isn't even sure if we are friends, right now!" Sirius shook his head: "She was eleven years old, and how old are you now, 15? She was scared, and thought Tom is her only friend." Harry shrugged: "Maybe, I'll talk to her later..."

"Ginny?", Harry went in to the living room, she laid curled up on the couch. "Harry! For god's sake, you scared me!", she grasped on her chest. "Sorry.", he smiled shyly, "I am sorry for today. It was nasty to say something like that." "It's okay.", Ginny sat up, and Harry sat on his legs next to her. "I wasn't fair, also. Of course you are my friend.", she tilted her head to him, a few strands felt into her face. Harry couldn't resist, tuck them behind her ear. "Good, I have definitely to little of them." Ginny looked at him, she knew, he would be probably the only one, who understands her. Who understands her completely? "Harry, could I tell you something?" "Of course.", he smiled at her. "I...mhm...I thought he was my friend, my only friend. Only one I could trust. He was so nice and understood me perfectly. He said, he knew how I felt, so lonely and abandoned under the many students. He helped with my homework, had always good tips and advices." Harry knew instantly that she talked about Tom, he looked at her trembled fingers, and how she fumbled on George's hoody.

„I wasn't scared about him, he was close to me. As I recognized, that I couldn't remember particular times, he hushed me, told me it was the stress of the first year, and it will be better at same time. But it wouldn't better, and after sometime I started to fear him. Then he blackmailed me, blackmailed me with my deepest secrets. I want to get rid of him, and so I throw him into the toilet. But then I heard, that you'd found it and I knew, I'd to get it back. I was so scared, that he tell you all of the things I'd written into.", Ginny laid her head back into her neck. "It was good, that I got it back, so he never got you!" "Don't say this, Ginny. What he'd done to you, is incredible!", Harry took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly. "At this moment, he'd the fully control over me, he'd begun to steel my soul. I don't have many memories of my last weeks, I was too weak. The next thing I remembered is...", she looked in his eyes, "you bent over me, and rescued me." "Ginny...", Harry whispered, and snuggled her to his chest. Cho never crossed his mind. "After that, my parents took me to the Mungo's. It was horrible; sometimes I think the time at the Mungo's was worse than the chamber." Harry didn't say anything, he was too shocked, he'd never known about his part of the story. "They analysed me, searched after rests of Tom's soul. Tried to find out, if I do this on my on purpose. They did Leg...Legile..." "They did Legimency to you?", Harry was horrified. After all what happened, they used this on her. He knew the terrible feeling, when somebody wants to enter your mind. "What said your parents?" Ginny did not answer. "You didn't mentioned it, or? But why not, they had helped you, I am sure..." "You don't understand Harry. That's usual, like these pepper-up potion.", Ginny snuggled into him, the first time since Tom have been back, she felt safe, really safe and secure. "Is it usual to torture someone?", he spoke into her hair, and felt when Ginny shrugged. "That's sucks!", Harry was furious. Ginny turned her head, to see his eyes: "What sucks?" "Everything. Voldemort, that he's back, that we need to hide here. That Sirius can't live in freedom, that I stuck with the Dursleys, the ministry, you are not with us...!" Ginny gulped: "You miss me?", she teased him. "Uhm..yeah... I think you would be a great Quidditchplayer. And we need terribly a good one. "Hey...", Ginny slapped him on his arm. "I am ...I mean...I was a great Quidditchplayer." "Sirius mentioned, that you 're swimming?" "Yes, but it's not the same." "I promise you. The next time, when we both will be at the Burrow, I'll fly with you." he took her face between his hands, and looked deep in her blue eyes. Ginny returned the glance, was lost in his emerald ones: "You promise?" she asked quiet. "Yeah, I promise." Harry whispered and their faces where only a few inches apart. Ginny licked her lips, his intense stare made shiver but a good shiver, a pleasant shiver, actually. And then his lips were on hers, tentative first, but her response made the kiss deeper. Slowly her tongue slid out and begged for entrance in Harry's mouth. Harry laid down and brought her with him, as their tongues met each other. Ginny's hands were in his unruly black hair, and Harry's slid up and down on her sides, until they stopped on her tiny waist. Ginny found her way to his jaw line up to his earlobe, and planted open-mouth kisses on his throat. It made moan. Harry sucked on her lower lip, massaged her neck, before he went back to kiss her full on the lips, a soft groan escaped her mouth. As dawn broke on, they slowly drove into a slumber, Ginny in front of his back, and Harry nestled his head on her shoulder.

They woke up, when they both heard noises from the kitchen. "Hey.", he grinned at her and shifted his body so, that Ginny laid with her head on his chest. "Merry Christmas, Harry.", Ginny answered. "Merry Christmas, to you too.", he kissed her light on the lips. In this moment the door banged open, and Sirius stood there: "Harry, you received a Christmas gift from Cho. And I am sure you like it!" This sentence brought them back into reality!


End file.
